grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Dunbar
Oliver Dunbar, brother Logan Cobb, associate |job = Shop co-owner |status = Deceased |cod = Shot multiple times |season5 = X }} Wayne Dunbar was a Luisant-Pêcheur who appeared in . Appearances Wayne and his brother, Oliver, hired Logan Cobb to scare people at the Diamond Lake to help drum up business at their bait shop, but this backfired on them when he killed Allan Eiger. As Logan emerged from the lake, he told Wayne and Oliver what he'd done, claiming it was in self-defense because Allan had a gun and had tried to shoot him. Oliver was beside himself, wondering what they were going to do, and Wayne told him there was no way they'd be connected to what happened, especially since Logan was in full woge the entire time. Oliver and Wayne then decided to discuss what they were going to do later and called 911, but when they spoke about what they were going to do, they picked up right where they left off, with Wayne trying to reassure his brother and Oliver suggesting they should pack up and leave. Later that day, a reporter and cameraman came by, as they were going to be reporting on the recent murder, and Oliver and Wayne kept quiet when the cameraman commented on how it would be great if it was actually a monster instead of a homicidal maniac. The cameraman asked how much a hat cost, and Wayne interrupted his brother, raising the price of the item. Nick and Hank later came in to the store to talk to them since they had rented their boat to the recent murder victim. Wayne told Oliver to take over at the counter and went to talk to Nick and Hank. They asked Wayne about what he knew about the lake monster, how long they'd owned the store, and if his parents had ever seen the lake monster, and Wayne told the detectives he'd never seen the monster but that his dad claimed he had seen it twice. He then showed Nick and Hank a black-and-white picture of the supposed monster they had framed and hanging up inside the shop. Oliver then dropped and broke a mug behind the counter, so Wayne told the detectives he had to help his brother. Later at the shop, Wayne counted their profit for the day and celebrated over how much they'd made, with Oliver confirming that it was a daily record. Wayne's brother had ethical qualms about it though, telling Wayne it was blood money. Wayne reassured him again that they couldn't be connected to what happened and told him to just worry about restocking the shelves. He then left the store to talk to Logan Cobb at a bar, and he told Logan to kill again. After Logan killed another person at the lake, he was incensed when he noticed how much business he was generating for the Dunbars' shop. After Logan angrily confronted Oliver, Oliver called over Wayne to deal with the situation. They went into a back room, and Logan demanded more money and said he felt like he was being taken advantage of. He threatened Wayne that he'd come back at midnight to get the rest of his money and that if he didn't get it, it would be Wayne and Oliver's bodies that would be getting pulled out of the lake next. Later, Wayne told Oliver that he planned to give Logan the money and then shoot him to make it look like an attempted robbery gone wrong, and Oliver thought things were getting out of control. There was then a knock on the store door, and Trubel got Oliver to open the door. She came in told them she wanted to know where the Wasser Zahne was. She saw Wayne holding a gun and mockingly asked him what he was going to do. When she said she was there to collect on a contract on his head, Oliver woged and saw she was a Grimm, which in made Wayne woge and see that as well. Trubel then took Wayne's gun, who tried to explain to her that they actually needed her to kill the Wasser Zahne, Logan Cobb, who was going to be at the shop at midnight to get his money. He told Trubel to get there before him, and she left and said she'd return at 11:30. Wayne smiled and said she was exactly what they needed. Wayne returned to the bar to speak to Logan, who asked if he had the money. Wayne then started to manipulate the situation, telling Logan that he came there to tell him that his brother planned to betray him and had hired "some girl" to kill him because he thought he'd never expect it. Logan asked him what they would do with the bodies, and he replied that they'd dump them in the lake and blame everything on the lake monster, reminding Logan with the lake monster t-shirt which monster he was referring to. Back at the shop, Oliver was still nervous about everything and asked Wayne what they would do if Trubel didn't show up on time. Logan then came into the store earlier than Oliver expected, and he asked Oliver what they were talking about. As Oliver tried to deflect the question, Logan pressed him about how he'd hired some girl to kill him, and Oliver denied knowing anything about that. When Logan said Wayne had told him everything, Wayne told Oliver he couldn't let him betray Logan, and Oliver tried to tell Logan he had no such intention to do so, but Logan wasn't having any of it and pushed Olive to the ground. As Logan was about to kill Oliver, Trubel walked in. Oliver tried to tell Logan that it was really Wayne who had hired her and that he was behind everything from the start, but Logan dismissed what he said and woged, suddenly realizing Trubel was a Grimm. He turned back to Wayne and said he never mentioned the girl was a Grimm, to which Oliver mockingly replied, "Oops." Wayne then watched in awe as Trubel fought Logan and broke his neck; after he pushed some money in Trubel's direction, he said to her, "I'll double it if you kill my brother." Nick and Hank then came in and Nick said that the killing was over. Wayne tried to play things off as if Trubel was the one at fault, but Nick told him they couldn't arrest Logan for his two murders, and Hank told Wayne that Nick was a Grimm just like Trubel. Wayne woged and saw that Nick was indeed a Grimm, and he immediately retracted back to his human form and fled out the back of the store. As he tried to get away, he stripped down to his pants and fully woged again, before jumping into the lake. Unfortunately for him, there were several people camped out on the lake looking to shoot the lake monster. Mistaking him for the monster, Wayne was shot multiple times and killed. Images 508-promo3.jpg 508-promo8.jpg 508-promo9.jpg 508-promo11.jpg 508-Luisant-Pêcheur woge.gif 508-Logan and Wayne's bodies.jpg Category:Deceased Characters